


Ideas, Drafts and little snippets

by Lilytha



Category: Ideas - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilytha/pseuds/Lilytha
Summary: some drafts or ideas for some stories I came up with but don't know if I'll finish writing themTips and other comments are welcome and appreciated.Thank you.





	Ideas, Drafts and little snippets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short part of one of my newest works.
> 
> Its a slash fic between Bellamy and Lincoln from the TV series The 100.
> 
> Characters aren't mine but the idea is.

Opening the makeshift door he stepped inside before turning back around to clark who had followed him right back in. 

'I guess not but what are we supposed to really do if he refuses treatment huh? Should we force him again? If you haven't noticed before Princess he doesn't react to anything. So tell me how, hmm?', He snarked right back at her.

Not letting herself be annoyed by him Clark glared at him for but a moment before her face became calm again. 

'Well we could try to send Octavia up there to try and treat him. I mean he did seem to react when she-' 

'No. Octavia won't go anywhere near him. He already took and hurt her once. I will not have her be with him alone or with others.', Bellamy interrupted her.


End file.
